


real

by rosyyoun



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Criminal!Sejun, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, M/M, Prince!Subin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyyoun/pseuds/rosyyoun
Summary: a handsome stranger is the last person subin expected to leave the ball with, even if it is against his will.
Relationships: Im Sejun/Jung Subin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60
Collections: VICFEST®—round two!





	real

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for prompt 486: sejun and subin dancing together at a lavish masquerade ball. hope you enjoy ♡

“any sparks flying?” seungwoo hums as subin steps off of the marble dance floor for a breather. the prince gratefully accepts the glass of wine held out to him.

“not as long as i’m dancing with anyone in a skirt.” subin grimaces, making seungwoo laugh.

“i thought the masks might help with that. help you focus on their personality and potential as a ruler, rather than-” the royal advisor lowers his voice. “as a wife.”

solemnly, subin nods. he knows that seungwoo is one of the few people in the castle who has his best interests at heart, because he’s one of the even fewer who know the truth about subin. 

“thank you, seungwoo. really.” setting down his already empty glass, subin drags his eyes across the ballroom. most of the young women in attendance sought him out long ago, and he has no real desire to return to any of them. the clock over subin’s head resoundingly announces each passing second he doesn’t spend with a potential wife pressed up against him. that was the purpose of this entire event, after all. to find him a spouse. to end the years long search and save him from being the last unwed heir of the seven kingdoms. 

but no matter how hard he tries, no matter how many times he’s presented with dowries or implored to ‘think of his kingdom’, subin just  _ can’t. _

through the rhythmically shifting crowd, his eyes will always land on the figure across the room, standing alone just like him. seungwoo catches subin’s gaze instantly.

“go.” he nods towards the young man on the other side of the ballroom. “i’ll tell them it’s your dance teacher.”

as casually as possible, subin approaches the well-proportioned stranger. that’s about the only compliment he can offer, as the upper half of the man’s face is hidden by an ornate blue mask. 

“care to dance?” the prince asks gently. his outstretched hand is claimed without a word. 

a few narrow eyed glances are cast their way as they join the dancefloor, but subin pays them no mind. he’s earned this.

to subin’s surprise, the stranger is light on his feet and they fall in time easily. finally, subin is excited by the prospect of not knowing who’s beneath the mask before him. most of the guests subin recognized without trouble. their shrill voices and exaggerated mannerisms gave them away, mask or no mask. 

“have we met?” subin inquires. he’s sure he would have remembered such soft lips, and that dimple-

“i don’t believe so.” the stranger replies, delight in every syllable. by now, they’ve drawn the reverie of even more onlookers. admittedly, they’re a striking pair. the prince in his snow white regalia, dancing with a handsome stranger cloaked head to toe in midnight blue. 

“then what brings you here?” 

“you, of course.” subin is about to take it as a compliment when he feels something sharp press against his side, where the stranger’s hand rests. “i don’t intend on leaving this ball without you, your highness.” 

the blade presses into subin more insistently. he flinches, but keeps his feet moving.

“whatever you want i’ll give it to you.” subin breathes, surprising himself at how  _ bored _ the words sound. 

“i’m afraid you’re much more valuable to me outside this castle than you are in it, little prince.” for a moment, the stranger goes quiet. beneath the mask, subin watches as his eyes survey each exit of the ballroom once more. “you’re going to lead me to the stables without a word to anyone, do you understand?” 

instead of answering, subin nods faintly. there’s no turning back now.

once the current waltz comes to an end, subin breaks apart from his now captor. without the knife at his side, logical thought comes a little easier. out the left doors, down the stairs, two lefts and a right, then out the back doors to the stables.

the pair draw a few odd looks as they traverse the castle, but thankfully no one stops them. it’s late enough that the stable boy has gone to sleep, though his quarters aren’t far. if subin could just-

subin’s mind and body stop in their tracks as the man before him sheds his mask. there’s only the dim glow of oil lamps to illuminate his features, but they make subin’s breath hitch nonetheless. for a common criminal his skin is unusually clean and his eyes- subin could see them earlier, of course. but set between his strong brows and cheekbones, he simply can’t look away. 

“come on.” the stranger calls, either willfully or blissfully ignorant to subin’s plight. in one hand he holds the reins of subin’s favourite horse. what a coincidence. “up.” he motions to the saddle with his other hand, which still grips the short knife. 

it brings subin some security to be atop the horse, and he runs a hand through her mane to comfort them both. 

“no bullshit, alright?” the stranger warns as he places himself in front of subin. “you’ll get home a lot sooner if you don’t try anything.”

“how much is on my head?” subin asks, conversationally. as they lurch into motion, subin can’t help but fist his hands into the material of the other man’s coat. he seemingly doesn’t notice, kicking them into a gallop once they're clear of the stable doors.

“certainly more than what they’re paying me to do the dirty work.” 

“and they trusted you as a one man operation?” 

“clearly my reputation doesn’t precede me, your highness.” the other jokes.

“either way i’d appreciate a proper introduction.” subin calls over the biting wind that accosts them as soon as they pass through the outer gates.

“call me sejun.” even if it can’t be seen, subin nods. “now keep your head down, we’ve got a ways to go.” 

a ways turns out to be far outside the town walls, past the low rolling fields of farmland, and to the edge of the white forest. by himself, subin’s never been this far from the castle. as delicate as each individual tree is, the rows upon rows of towering birches intertwine to form a looming presence before them. 

subin didn’t even know the forest held a path until sejun guides them to it. though curiosity tugs at his throat in an effort to make him speak, the prince remains quiet. surprisingly, it’s sejun who breaks the silence first. 

“almost there.” it’s a mystery how he has any bearing, both sides of the path a mirror image of the other. with every step, the moon overhead seems to fade a little more. by the time they reach their destination, there’s just enough light for subin to make out the frame of a small cottage. 

in spite of himself, subin finds the thatched roof and shuttered windows charming. descending first, sejun uses one hand to steady the horse and the other to assist subin. 

“stand by the door.” he demands. with two feet on the ground, escape feels more tangible to subin. however, this far from home and this late at night, it’s better he stay where he is. 

after securing their horse and flashing his knife once more for good measure, sejun leads them inside. 

“apologies if it isn’t up to your usual standard of living.” 

it’s too dark to make any judgments at first, but a lantern soon reveals a small table with two chairs, a wood burning stove, and a stack of supplies in the far corner. 

“you live here?” subin asks, tentatively placing himself in one of the chairs. 

“only when i’m really in trouble.” with his back to subin, sejun sets to lighting the stove. the prince watches as the well tailored material of sejun’s jacket stretches over his shoulders. its royal blue shade is a rare dye in subin’s kingdom. sejun must have purchased it in the north, or perhaps somewhere closer to the coast. 

“like now?” surprised by subin’s playful tone, sejun turns to smirk at the younger. 

“you’d know better than i do if we’re in trouble right now, little prince.” all at once, a small blaze illuminates the room. for a moment, sejun doesn’t pull away from the stove.

“might take them a while to realize i’m gone.” subin remarks, barely intending for the words to be spoken aloud. if he can hear them over the crackle of the fire, sejun doesn’t reply. “am i allowed to know where we’re going after this?”

“let’s keep it a surprise.” obviously sejun means it as a joke, but subin doesn’t feel mocked. in fact, he feels a gentle smile spread across his face.  _ of all the people to be kidnapped by.  _ “now get some rest.” 

sejun unceremoniously drops a duvet and a small cushion next to subin. before  _ ‘thank you’ _ can roll off his tongue, subin swallows the words. it’s silent for a moment as the two settle in, subin on the floor and sejun in a chair, between him and the door. 

subin will be surprised if he can sleep at all, given the circumstances and the way the floorboards beneath him creak with every movement. sitting with his anxiety for a moment, subin realizes it isn’t born out of fear. no matter what he was sent here to do, sejun’s presence doesn’t threaten subin. 

if subin plays along, they’ll surely make it out without a scratch. sejun with his small fortune and subin with his freedom. it’s this thought that lulls subin to sleep. 

his awakening is far less pleasant. 

“shit, sorry.” sejun’s voice follows a raucous clattering that shocks subin to his feet. to subin’s relief there is no danger, only sejun wielding a cast iron skillet which  _ could _ be a threat in and of itself, however. 

“what are you doing?” subin asks groggily. the sensation of waking in anything other than freshly laundered night clothes has him shifting uncomfortably. 

“making breakfast.” sejun answers, matter of factly. “we’ve got a long day ahead.” 

not about to protest, subin takes a seat at the small table. sejun stands on duty at the stove, bringing a pitcher of water to a boil. 

“what do you normally eat at the castle?” the tone of the question is casual, which is why it takes subin by surprise.

“eggs, sausage, pastries with jam. and tea of course.” subin lists. 

“of course.” sejun mumbles, staring intently at the bag of oats before him. perhaps it’s an attempt to will it into a warm, buttery croissant. clearly unsuccessful, sejun places a pan full of porridge in the centre of the table a few minutes later.

“eat up, little prince.” he directs, already digging in himself.

“cut that out.” subin mumbles.

after a moment of reasoning with himself, the prince reaches for his own spoon. for the foreseeable future, this is his life. no use turning kidnapped into kidnapped and starving. subin’s barely started his second spoonful by the time sejun pushes back from the table.

“rest is yours.” he announces, dropping his spoon to the wood with a clatter. immediately, sejun sets to packing a bag, subin’s eyes following with careful interest. some dried meat and a loaf of bread, another knife, and a change of clothes. seeing the fabric reminds subin once again of his own appearance. he’s something of a sore thumb at the moment, still dressed in a sash and medals boasting the royal insignia. as if struck by the same realization, sejun speaks up.

“swap your clothes for this.” he tosses the clothes in his hands to subin. the fabric is rough against subin’s fingertips that have never known a day of work. “don’t worry, i’ll turn around.” subin can only roll his eyes before stripping to his undershirt and redressing. 

sejun doesn’t speak again until he’s untying their horse. 

“you remember what i said yesterday?” he glances over at subin, who’s still fiddling with the hem of his too-long sleeve. 

“no bullshit?” subin offers.

“good. you should know i don’t want to hurt you.” it should make subin’s stomach turn, but sejun sounds  _ genuine _ . “but i’ll never like someone more than a sack of gold coins, yeah?” there it is.

for a reason he can’t quite understand, this sends subin reeling into a state of shock and numbness. here he is, a needle in a birch white haystack with no one to trust but himself and the platinum haired crook before him. whether or not subin actually does trust sejun is something he’s yet to decide on. 

by the time they reach the other side of the forest, it’s near sundown. 

“farther than i expected.” sejun regards under his breath.

subin can only assume he’s referring to the town on the horizon, lights blinking into existence against the quickly darkening sky. 

“ever camped, little prince?” 

“can’t say i’ve had the pleasure.” subin replies, a little snappier than intended. he’d told sejun to drop the name, to be fair. 

gently, sejun veers their horse off the trail and towards a pond bordered by willow trees. as spring moves into summer, the evening is brisk but warm enough to bring subin comfort. he watches casually as sejun sets to building a fire, careful not to send off too much smoke. 

both are surprised at the delicate silence floating between them, though neither would ever admit it. they let the snapping and popping of the fire fill the air for as long as possible until, by his nature, sejun can’t keep quiet any longer.

“what was that ball for anyway? or is that a normal thursday night for you?”

subin tenses a little where he rests against one of the tree trunks. 

“it was meant to find me a wife.” he answers through gritted teeth. 

sejun’s eyes widen before he lets out a hearty laugh. now that he’s said it aloud, subin admits that it’s a ridiculous concept, even if he  _ was _ interested in any form of marriage.

“my apologies for pulling you away then.” sejun doesn’t see when subin shakes his head.

“it’s actually the last place i’d choose to be.” it’s quiet enough that subin thinks sejun will miss it, but the other perks up.

“why’s that?” 

subin rolls his eyes, also hoping it will be missed. well, he figures, there’s no use hiding it. either sejun won’t be bothered by the truth, or he’ll leave subin where they sit. truthfully, subin would be fine with either. 

“remember who approached who, sejun.” the prince remarks smartly. 

to subin’s amusement, it takes sejun a moment to clue in. 

“you’re saying you don’t want a wife at all?” he asks, one eyebrow raised. subin only nods. his breath catches in his throat as he realizes sejun is only the third person he’s come out to. “well, this might be the life for you then.” 

“you don’t want to settle down either?”

“nah.” sejun scrunches his nose in distaste, finally sitting back from the fire. “so don’t fall for me, hm?”   


subin huffs in amusement, and perhaps, defense.

“now come closer. temperature’s dropping by the second.” seemingly unaware of the way subin’s gone silent, sejun pats the grass next to him. 

wordlessly, subin does as told. this is the first time in his life he’s had to worry about where his next meal will come from, about where he’ll rest his head at the end of the day. it’s a jarring sensation, though not entirely unpleasant. the lack of urgency could come from having sejun by his side, but subin’s not going to entertain that thought while the other is so close. 

_ by my side _ . subin almost laughs aloud as he thinks over his words. more like at my throat. sejun may be amicable, but it does not change the fact that subin is nothing more than a paycheque to him or that within a few days, he’ll be gone. 

***

the sun rises far too early for subin’s liking. he blinks against the light on the horizon, pleasantly surprised to find his cheek pressed against something soft and warm. sejun’s thigh. 

the grass beneath him is damp, and the fire has long since fizzled out. instinctually, subin draws himself closer to sejun. 

“morning, little prince.” sejun’s low morning voice shakes subin from where they’re pressed together. as much as he’d like to remain as they are, time is a luxury they cannot afford.

“where are we going now?” subin asks again as sejun unties their horse, his earlier attempt having gone unanswered. 

“we’ll stop in town for some food.” the taller answers. “should have you to your destination tomorrow. if dear old dad pays up quickly, you’ll be home by sunday!” 

“who are you handing me off to?”

“wouldn’t tell you even if i knew.” 

still curious, subin huffs, but decides to drop the issue for now. 

being within arms reach of another person unnerves subin, even if it’s only been a day. sejun keeps a tight hand on subin’s waist as the two maneuver through the shopkeepers setting up for the day. the familiar scent of baking bread wafts down the cobblestone street. naturally, sejun tugs them in that direction.  _ what a quaint town _ , subin thinks to himself. 

he barely finishes the thought before a shout interrupts the serene atmosphere. 

_ “open you doors! we are here by order of the king, in search of his royal highness, prince jung subin.”  _

subin is tugged into an alleyway so fast it renders him breathless. 

“i thought they would have already gone through here.” curses and the distant sound of metal armour litter the air. subin’s back is pressed against the brick wall, sejun’s arm across his chest to keep him in place. the wild look of fear in his eyes is enough to keep subin from uttering a syllable. sejun can likely feel subin’s heart thundering in his chest. though, the two are fearful for very different reasons. 

sejun’s mind is running a mile a minute, this being far from the first time he’s had his back against the wall. though, this time may be more literal than most. the market is off to the right, where they came from. to the left is still the centre of town, but sejun can see a small stable at the other end of the block. 

before subin can catch up to his train of thinking, sejun’s unsheathing his knife.

“you go first. stop and i won’t hesitate to drive this through your back.” the harsh words are only to be expected of a criminal backed into a corner, but subin can’t help the way his heart sinks at them, moreso in regards to their speaker than their statement. 

silently, subin nods. his feet carry him without much conscious thought, there being not much room for such a thing with the tip of a blade against one’s spine. over the sound of blood thrumming in his ears, subin can’t make out how near or far the cavalry is. 

“faster.” sejun grits out behind him. 

a few more steps and they’re at the gate of the stable. sejun doesn’t hesitate to slash his knife through the rope tethering the first horse. he’s still relatively calm given the stakes, but subin can see the slight tremor to his movements. 

without needing to be told, the prince hoists himself onto the saddle. it’s too late by the time subin realizes how agitated the horse beneath him is. he feels the horse kick, followed immediately by a resonant  _ thud. _

sejun is flat on his back, face screwed up in what can only be agonizing pain. curses and groans fills the air, from both sejun and subin. hooves approach from the other end of the street. 

fighting against the ache in his gut, sejun wills his eyes open. he half expects subin to be out of sight, but the younger is frozen in place, staring intently at the flecks of blood that sejun coughs up while dragging himself to his knees. 

something is alight in sejun’s eyes, though subin isn’t sure if it’s determination or desperation. either way, he reaches out his hand. and subin takes it. 

sejun swings himself atop their new steed, more blood spewing from his mouth at the exertion. 

“christ, are you okay?” simply watching the ordeal has subin winded.

“suffered much worse, little prince.” of course he has. he’s a criminal, subin reminds himself, has surely done far more despicable things than play hide and seek with the heir to the throne.

maneuvering as quickly as possible in the tight space, sejun leads them out the far side of the stable and away from the cavalry. 

aside from sejun’s intermittent coughing, they don’t speak until they’re far from town. 

“what do you consider much worse?” subin asks suddenly, though the question has been at the tip of his tongue for no short amount of time. it visibly affects sejun, his shoulders rising towards his ears.

“ah, my chest is more scar tissue than anything at this point. and i only have four toes on my left foot.” he could rattle off injuries for hours, so sejun leaves it at that.

“how’d you lose it?” subin can’t help laughing a little.

“lose it? oh no, i was born like that.” behind him, sejun can’t see the way subin breaks into a smile and shakes his head, endeared by sejun’s aversion to making perfect sense. “quit laughing.” the taller warns sternly, though his own voice descends into laughter a moment later.

subin revels in the sound, in all of sejun’s presence, really. he’s so oddly pleasant to be around, making subin forget about their circumstances all over again. 

“i’m sure you’ve guessed but we’ll be foregoing accommodations again. best to stay off the beaten path with the royal guard on our heels.” 

unphased, subin only hums. today’s sun affords them a little more warmth than yesterday’s, coaxing his eyes closed and his head forward until it presses between sejun’s shoulders. 

“you can sleep if you like.” sejun speaks up. “big day for a little prince, i know.”

subin wants to counter, wants to insist that royal life isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. freshly made pastries and imported bed sheets can only make up for so many years of subin’s life lost to rigorous lessons, diplomatic visits, and constant reminders of the great king he  _ must _ become. 

at twenty two, subin feels stunted in just about every aspect of his life. he can count on one hand the people he genuinely considers friends. he feels as confident in his identity as a boy ten years his junior. the idea of being in a relationship still has him blushing like a virgin which, admittedly, he is. 

fuck, even being this close to someone he’s interested in has his heart racing. hold on.  _ interested in? _

subin doesn’t have time to, and likely doesn’t need to, answer the question before exhaustion overtakes him. 

***

“hey.  _ hey. _ ” sejun drives his elbow back into subin’s ribs with far too much force for someone who was kicked in the gut this morning. “look.”

subin squints against the warm light that floods his senses. it’s sundown. had he really slept that long? peering over sejun’s shoulder, the sight that greets subin is more a painting than any canvas hanging in the great hall of the palace he calls home.

they’ve reached a cliff. it’s not a dead end, subin can sense this much. no, his bright eyed kidnapper simply decided to take the scenic route. below the cliff lies a sizable town and just beyond that is the calm, sunset-tinged sea.

subin’s never been to the coast before. he remains silent for a moment, awestruck by the vastness of the water as it stretches towards the darkening horizon.

“didn’t pin you as the sentimental type.” the prince quips finally. 

“i know how to appreciate my freedom. that’s all.” sejun answers, voice soft. “we’ll head down in the morning.” with a gentle hand sejun leads their horse away from the cliff and towards a grove they must have already passed. 

subin helps himself to what bread they have left once sejun has another fire crackling away. he’s thankful for the excuse to keep his mouth shut, not sure of how to fill the silence that has befallen them once again. yet, after tomorrow, subin might never have the chance to say the words that are continually born on his tongue only to be suffocated by his sealed lips. 

for once in his life, subin thinks he can afford honesty. 

“you remind me of a storybook character.” he expects a laugh from sejun, but only hears a soft huff.

“what makes you say that?” 

“you’re supposed to be a bad guy but i can’t help rooting for you.” subin suddenly finds the cuticle of his pinky finger extremely interesting. anything to avoid sejun’s gaze that he can now feel burning a hole in his cheek. “you’re charming, and good looking, and practically fearless.”

subin doesn’t need to be looking at sejun to see the all too pleased grin that overtakes his face.

“sorry, what was that second one?” 

_ “sejun.” _ god, the sound of his name from subin’s lips is so sweet. it had been an impulse decision to give the prince his real name, but sejun’s thanking his lucky stars for that choice right about now. 

“just kidding. if anyone here is a storybook character, i’d say it’s you little prince.” 

“maybe you’re right. i’ve never once felt like a real person inside that castle.” subin means it as a joke, but it doesn’t come out sounding much like one. the distinction doesn’t go unnoticed by sejun.

he so desperately wants to comfort subin, knowing better than most what lack of freedom can do to a person. yet, the words don’t come. they can’t, not when sejun is pressing his lips to subin’s so fervently it knocks the breath out of both of them. 

he waits to press in further, giving subin a chance to tap out. the prince clutches onto sejun’s arm in surprise, but slowly returns the kiss. his movements are unsure, just as sejun expected them to be. he guides subin to the best of his ability, helplessly grinning at the small gasp that sounds once he introduces his teeth to subin’s bottom lip. 

“you feel real to me, little prince.” sejun whispers, resting his forehead against subin’s for a moment. overwhelmed, subin squeezes his eyes shut, breathing in deep to muster all the confidence he has. 

gently, subin’s fingers trail from sejun’s bicep to his hand. with a tug, it’s placed on subin’s waist. his fingers instinctively dip below the fabric of the prince’s thin overshirt. 

“you sure?” subin asks, eyes open and boring into sejun’s with an unfamiliar heat. “better double check.” 

yes, sejun decides. if the feeling of his taut muscles under sejun’s fingers and the sound of his breathless moans are anything to go off of, subin is very much real. 

***

the wind off the ocean bites at subin’s skin beneath his thin shirt, though it’s nowhere near as stinging as the memory of sejun’s teeth on him the night before.

“third dock from the left.” sejun mumbles, hand guiding subin as always. the port is bustling, even this early in the morning. out of the corner of his own, subin can see sejun’s eyes darting around in search of their liaison. 

with each step, the prince's heart rate picks up even more. this is it. he's been on edge since they woke up, anxiety clawing at his throat since they started their descent to the exchange point. 

“sejun.” subin says suddenly, clear and firm. having arrived at their destination, sejun stops them. 

“hm?” he raises his eyebrows, but doesn’t look at subin.

“no one’s coming for me.” it takes sejun a moment to process the statement.

“huh? what do you mean?” despite his confusion, he can at least tell that subin is serious. sejun’s thankfully been awarded the pleasure of seeing subin joke around more than once in their time together. 

“no one is coming. i’m the one who hired you.” subin never expected the confession to carry this much shame. he didn’t know if he’d come clean at all in fact, or if he’d sneak off in the night once he was far enough from the castle. sejun, either mistakenly or intentionally, had presented him with no small number of chances to do so.

“you _ paid me _ to kidnap you?” sejun half-shouts, drawing the attention of a few fishermen nearby. his chest heaves as he searches subin’s face for some satisfying answer. “how do i know you’re not lying?”

“the man in a purple cloak who met with you in town paid you eight hundred silver coins and said you’d get a thousand gold on my safe delivery.” subin tells him plainly. yes, sejun realizes, that’s exactly what happened. 

“why?” the taller asks, uselessly. they both know the answer to this. 

“couldn’t take it.” subin’s breath hitches as he speaks. 

“and you expect me to just leave you?” the tone of sejun’s voice tells subin that he’s not simply referring to his outstanding payment, but subin won’t allow himself to consider anything else.

“those medals i was wearing at the ball.” the prince nods his head towards sejun’s knapsack. “worth three thousand gold at least. pawn them off wherever you’d like.” 

“what about you?” once again something aches in subin’s chest at the fact that sejun’s concern is not money, but him. 

“heading to the third kingdom. i have someone there who will house me for a while.” 

“okay, good.” sejun nods overenthusiastically, like he’s trying to convince himself of something. seemingly satisfied, he goes quiet.

over sejun’s shoulder, the sight of sails being lowered tells subin he’s running out of time.

“you’re a good person, sejun.” he exhales, breath swirling in the frigid air. sejun meets his eyes, mouth falling open in an unspoken protest. “it may have been because i knew i wasn’t truly in danger, but i enjoyed two days with you more than the past six years of my life.” 

“subin.” it’s the first time sejun’s called the prince by his name. subin waits, will wait as long as it takes. he feels his shaking hands pulled into both of sejun's. “would you think less of me if i asked for more than two days?”

“i’d be offended if you didn't.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
